The more, the merrier
by Nithela
Summary: Roy walks in on Winry being all hot and bothered from a little "quality time" with Edward, who also plays a part in the limeish smut that will ensue shortly after! 8D rated for a reason, kids!


Winry stumbled out from the room, trying to rearrange her rumpled clothes and mussed hair so she wouldn't look like she had been ravaged – which was the case, of course, but she didn't want the whole base to figure it out. Not that many were here on a Sunday, but she wouldn't take any chances.

She moaned helplessly as her legs shifted when she leaned against the wall next to the door, still feeling aroused beyond anything she had ever felt before. How the _hell_ had Ed gotten so skilled with his hands?

She clenched her jaw and tried not to think about how hot his breath had felt next to her ear, how his body had been pressed up against her, the very evident sign of his arousal pressing against her thigh as those nimble fingers had worked their magic between her legs… and then…

Another moan escaped her lips and she lifted her head, shaking it to get rid of the haze that had settled in her brain, only now registering the mass of blue directly in front of her.

"Winry-san?"

_Oh_ no. She knew that voice.

Winry swallowed, knowing she was losing the battle with the blood rushing to her face. Why, _why_, of all people in the whole base, did she have to run into _Roy Mustang_? She looked up at the man, registering his befuddled expression, the way his uniform jacket was unbuttoned, revealing the crisp, so dazzlingly white shirt that it almost bordered at see-through, the way he had stopped in mid step – probably in the same moment that she had stormed out of the spare office she and Ed had been using.

It was just in that very moment that the door opened, revealing an equally disheveled Edward.

"What's the-" He began, but then he also noticed the Colonel's presence. "Fuck."

Roy didn't seem to know what to say – a hundred scenarios, of which none would end particularly well, flashed by in her brain. The man's face shifted from confusion to indignation to humor in less than a second before settling on a blank mask.

"Fullmetal," he said coolly, clutching the folders he was carrying closer to him – the shirt crumpled and pressed against his chest, hinting at the well-toned skin beneath. Winry had to shake her head again to try to clear it. "Would you care to explain this?"

Edward stared at the man, mouth opening and closing like a fish's.

"Um… I-… we were-" He stammered, gaze flickering back and forth between his commander and Winry.

"On the other hand, don't say anything." Mustang interrupted, rubbing his temple as if the whole ordeal was giving him a migraine. "I just want to know why you had to do it right _here_. The Eastern headquarters is no place for such activities…"

"I get it, I get it," Edward muttered, closing the door behind him and taking the still embarrassed mechanic by the elbow. Roy gave Winry a quick glance and shook his head slightly.

"Nor did you finish the job." He remarked coolly before turning away to leave the scene, as well. That was what he _would_ have done; however, Edward wasn't someone that took a remark like that without a following reaction. Winry felt the body beside hers stiffening.

"_What?_!" He practically yelled, spinning making the colonel stop in his tracks again. "What do _you_ know?"

"Come on, Ed." Mustang huffed as he faced his subordinate again with a frustrated wave of the hand holding the folders. "Can't you see the poor girl's still all worked up? I thought you'd learn something under my command."

"I'd see you do better, then." Edward snarled, tugging at Winry again to make her start walking, but they were both hindered by Mustang, who suddenly was looming over their backs with a strange fire in his eyes.

"Be careful what you wish for." He rumbled, mostly into Ed's ear, but it affected the mechanic just as much; her still hyposensitized sex made an almost painful throb at the fullness of the man' voice, so close to her ear, just like Edward before…

She couldn't believe she was experiencing this - it had to be one of those strange dreams that you always had right before you woke up. It was all so _unreal_.

"Was that a challenge?" Ed asked, almost teasingly. Winry almost thought she saw a spark of interest in the young man's eyes, and she was almost sure she actually _was_ dreaming by now.

"Do you want it to be?" Mustang asked, his dark gaze wandering over to Winry. "Do _you_?"

Ah, what the hell, this was all a dream anyway. She glanced over to Edward, whose face didn't reveal anything, but then she felt Mustang's eyes drawing her right back in. He was too close, she was too confused, it was too_ much_…

She couldn't believe herself when she finally let out a shaky "All right."

A sly smile ghosted over Roy's lips.

Winry still couldn't believe it. Wasn't she supposed to wake up? The short walk back to the empty office was a haze, the only things she really felt being the hands holding hers – Mustang's firm, dry grip around her wrist as he lead the way, and Edward's human fingers intertwined with hers as he followed the other two. With one quick glance around, Roy opened up and snuck inside. Winry followed suit, feeling oddly lightheaded, and when Edward closed and locked the door after them, she began fearing that she was going to faint. Her knees started to give in but before she even had the chance to wobble, Mustang spun on the spot and _pinned_ her with his dark eyes. Winry hesitated momentarily, but then Edward snuck up behind her, holding her steady with mismatching arms.

"Well, Mustang, are you just gonna stand there and watch?" he teased. Winry wondered since when he had been willing to share anything with the colonel, whose face darkened somewhat.

Winry suddenly found herself trapped between the two males; Edward behind her back, Roy impossibly close to her front, lifting a hand to cup her neck.

"You haven't said much." He murmured softly to the girl.

"… I don't know what to say," Winry said truthfully – she had enough trouble trying to stay upright on her shaking legs.

"You're not supposed to say anything, just do." Edward muttered as he stepped back, apparently feeling left out. Mustang chuckled.

"You apparently already had yours, Fullmetal. I'm just here to make sure your company gets what she should have gotten from you."

If Edward protested, Winry didn't hear it, because the next thing she knew was being lifted with ease by the colonel's hands, who had settled on her rear and hoisted her up in the air. She marveled at the sheer strength the man possessed as he backed up against the desk, seating himself on it with her in his lap. She barely caught a glance at his smirk before he leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

Winry practically melted into the kiss – this was on a whole other level than Edward's sloppy, passionate tries. The caress Mustang's lips gave hers was light, controlled and absolutely exquisite. She found herself pressing closer to the Colonel, taking hold of his jacket and pulling it off slowly. She wanted more of the man, wanted to see what she could find underneath those clothes. Roy smirked against her lips and slid his hands against her legs, exploring her thighs and slowly edging closer to the skirt, brushing warm, smooth fingers over her skin. She gasped when he moved his mouth to her cheek, jaw, neck; getting goose bumps at the teasing caresses he gave her body. She leaned back to give him room and was rewarded with a light sucking at her pulse point, electrifying her whole being. Edward came up behind her again, brushing some hair away from her ear.

"If you only knew how beautiful you are right now." He purred in that special, velvety bedroom voice he only used when he was with her, making the poor girl groan. The whole teasing thing was slowly driving her crazy – she had been ready for half an hour, damn it!

"Fullmetal, I thought you were going to stay out of this," Roy remarked against Winry's neck; she shuddered at the vibration against her skin – _just get on with it!_

"And _I_ thought you were going to fuck her." Edward said (she _swore_ she could hear the leer in his voice!).

The colonel looked over the girl's shoulder to glare at his subordinate. "I won't be finished in five minutes."

"Well-"

"Just get_ on_ with it!" Winry snapped in frustration. "I'm going mad here!"

Both males went silent for a moment, and she began to fear that she had ruined the mood completely (and _still_ wouldn't get any), but then Mustang chuckled.

"I think our argument will have to wait." He said, resuming his caresses, and Ed snorted behind her.

"I'll still get you for that comment."

Winry was on the verge of hitting him, but then Mustang slid a hand in underneath her skirt and touched her throbbing core, and she lost any coherent thoughts and bucked against his fingers. Edward caught her shoulders, supporting her weight as she leaned further backwards and the Colonel massaged her folds through the flimsy cloth of her panties. She knew she was wet, wetter than she had ever been before, and if the man's smirk was anything to go by, he noticed it too.

"You know, Edward," he said casually, "I'll have to agree with you. She _is_ very beautiful like this."

"Yeah."

"Would you stop talking over my hea- AHH!"

Mustang had pulled the undergarment to the side and stuck two fingers inside her slick passage, almost making her faint from the clench her whole body made around him. White spots appeared in her vision and she reached back over her shoulder to hold onto something, which happened to be Edward's hair, and began moving against Roy's fingers as he moved them back and forth inside her, curling them to find her sweet spot, which he did almost instantly. Winry screamed as she came, hard.


End file.
